


Crossing the Street

by mustachio



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this awhile ago, but apparently never uploaded it here so I'm doing that now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crossing the Street

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, but apparently never uploaded it here so I'm doing that now.

There are few things eight year old Kadar has looked forward to more than the day Malik would _finally_ let him cross the street by himself. For once he would actually seem like one of the big kids and not have to hold his older brother’s hand on the way back from school or just go somewhere. It felt good to know that his brother finally trusted him do to do this by himself (except that he wasn’t really – Malik would just be standing a few feet away instead of right next to him). 

The wait for the light to change to red and the signal that it was okay to walk to appear seemed endless. He couldn’t wait any more. He wanted to show Malik that he could do this; that they don’t need to be holding hands for him to be safe. Kadar looks behind him to where Malik is standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face and Kadar doesn’t bother to hide his laugh at his brother’s obvious misery. Malik really wouldn’t be happy unless he could be at Kadar’s side all the time and it was a little annoying, but Kadar liked having his brother there most of the time.

Now there aren’t even any cars coming, but he doesn’t dare try going before all the signals say it’s okay. Malik would never let him do this again if he even thought about it (and somehow his brother always knows what he’s thinking). Instead, he settles for standing on his toes and bouncing in place as a method of trying to let out some of his excitement.

And then the light is red and it says he can walk and he’s ready to start sprinting across the street but suddenly there’s a hand pulling him back and a car speeding past just inches away from him and instead of excited he’s _scared_. That car almost _hit_ him. That car went even though the light is red and the sign says he can walk and crossing the street by himself no longer seems like that great of an idea. His eyes are wide and he’s crying and he might be shaking, but he’s not really sure because Malik is holding him so tight he can’t move at all and Kadar doesn’t want him to let go.

Malik isn’t looking at him. He’s glaring down the street at the car that can no longer be seen so Kadar squeezes him a little tighter to get his attention. It works and Malik kisses the top of his head and stops hugging Kadar so to take his hand and pull him along across the street. Kadar’s heart is still racing and he keeps looking around for cars, but no others come. Malik gets them across the street safely and Kadar thinks he’ll never try to cross the street alone again because that way he doesn’t know what will happen, but with Malik he does know.

With Malik he’ll be safe and nothing will happen because his brother is there and he won’t _let_ anything happen and Kadar will hold Malik’s hand every time he wants to cross the street for the rest of his life if it means always knowing he’ll be safe.


End file.
